Christmas time in Ikebukuro with Shizuo and Izaya
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: Once Shizuo sold some chocolate covered bananas, but also wanted to shove Izaya into something. It turned out to be snow. They were stuck in a room with horseman's (Celty) shadowy blackness power, Christmas carols, games, a feast, and a special something. Happy Christmas to you and the 30th kappa story of the kappa year. luv from shizuo and izaya. shizaya. r&r are luv c:-kappalord


**merry Christmas kappalings c:**

**Shizuo and Izaya, what happens when you lock them in a room with alot of kappa magic in the air?**

"This is not amusing."

"For once I agree with you."

There they were.

Shizuo and Izaya stuck in a box room for 24 hours.

On Christmas Eve.

Let's go to what happened earlier, shall we?

Christmas in Ikebukuro

Shizuo was with Tom, both selling chocolate covered bananas on Christmas eve.

"Why are we doing this." Shizuo wore a santa hat.

"Because it's Christmas, and this is your fault for breaking someone." Tom replied also wearing a Santa hat.

"When can I go, I wanna shove that flea's face into the snow." Shizuo was inpatient desperately urging to shove Izaya's face into snow.

Some guy came up to them.

"What'd you want." Shizuo grunted at him.

"Yeah, I'll get a chocolate banana yo diggity dog." He had a hoodie, it appeared to be Hiroshi.

"That's 100 yen." Shizuo held out a chocolate dipped banana.

"Hehe naw man Im taking this for free." Hiroshi snatched it from Shizuo, he was now furious for one of his bananas were stolen.

"Ehh come back here." He chased after him, Hiroshi ran to a corner, Shizuo followed him, as soon as he turned, he bumped into Izaya.

"Prepare to be shoved in snow!" Shizuo grabbed his face and pulled him down into the snow. It was worth it.

The evil man kicked his hand, and back flipped.

"How dare you now you shall die." Izaya started to throw snowballs at Shizuo.

(Shizuo ate them like Patrick but didn't go blergh because he was real excited.)

He was that exited, he laughed and made a giant snowball and threw it at Izaya. He turned into a snowman and rolled in the snowball getting somewhere.

"Whoops." Shizuo had to stop the snowball, but it was too fast for him. It headed for Shinra and Celty.

Celty jumped with her kicks of shadowness, while Shinra got run over, also being carried by the snowball.

"Ahhhhh." It then was heading for Mikado and Masaomi.

"The fuck." Mikado stared at the giant snowball heading for them, it carried them both in it.

It was now heading for Kadota, who was drinking hot coco from a mug with a taco cat with a batman outfit. Shizuo tried to pounce on the snowball, but fell.

"Is that a giant snowball?" Kadota squinted. Before he could react, he was now carried inside it.

Shizuo ran after it, the snowball was now heading for Simon, with a santa suit getting people to get in his sushi place.

Simon turned to see the snowball.

"Oh, look. It is a giant snowball." It quickly hit Simon in the face, and he joined in the party.

The snowball finally stopped, smashing into Shinra's apartment.

Everyone moaned on the floor, except for Simon who was just laying there unamused he was now away from his sushi place still on business.

Shizuo was just standing there, feeling guilty while they all looked at him.

"He started it with throwing snow balls at me." Shizuo pointed at Izaya.

"He made the giant snowball that made all of us die." Izaya pointed back at Shizuo.

"No, you."

"No, you." They pointed at each other again and again.

"That's enough you both." Celty brung them up to Shinra's apartment with her shadowy powers, and trapped Shizuo and Izaya into a black shadow box.

"Ah let us out horse man." Izaya banged on the box.

"Nope, your gonna have to make up to each other for fighting."

**and that brings us to the beginning of the story c:**

"Actually, this is all your fault Shizu-shit you shoved my face in the snow while I was just skipping." Izaya made a point.

"SHUT UP I REALLY WANTED TO." Shizuo didn't make a good point.

"Really Shizuo." Izaya looked at him.

After a while of Shizuo and Izaya sitting apart from each other, Shizuo poked him, then looked away.

He poked him again, and this time was caught.

"Stop poking me you brute." Izaya poked him back.

"Never." Shizuo poked him back.

They poked each other several times until they had to get out of the black box... Celty had forgotten about them.

"Ok, you, we have to get out of here ourselves since horse man forgot about us." Shizuo stood up.

"Fine, after this I'm gonna cut you." Izaya stood up, he got out his tool box of super secret spy stuff and other gadgets.

"We shall create a bomb that shall destroy the shadow blackness." Izaya plucked some of the shadowy stuffs off of the black box they were in, and stuck it in a box.

Shizuo got out his toilet sword enchantment, and enchanted it magically.

Finally, Izaya put in the wires and stuff and set the timer.

Shizuo took it and placed it on the wall.

"GET DOWN, GET DOWN." Shizuo yelled, and jumped on Izaya pushing them both to a corner to not get blown to bits by the toilet sword power.

Kabbooooommm It exploded, and destroyed the black box, also making a **Sploosh** sound.

"Oh, I forgot about you two. Well, at least you both worked together to get outta there."

"What hell no I used my toilet sword power alone." Shizuo looked away.

"Sure you did..." Mikado looked at him.

"Come and join our Christmas carols." Kadota called out.

They all started singing Silent nights. Izaya and Shizuo's voice cracked up a bit. Then Simon came in with a party pack size of Christmas sushi for all.

They played games, and had a good feast.

"Ok, guys, we shall now gather around the Christmas tree." Shinra said, as they all had to hold hands.

Shizuo tightened his grip a bit on Izaya's and Izaya favored in back with a stab from his knife.

They chanted. Somehow.

When they finished, Shinra got out a mistletoe and held it on top of Izaya and Shizuo. Things went off to a different turn. Like completely. 'Now here's my choice.'

Shizuo went head first, as they went in a room and locked the door. Izaya could sit properly that week. Shinra listened to the sounds with a glass. While everyone just went along with it.

**Merry green Christmas **

**The end c: maybe**

**yes they did shizaya in the end maybe more later on**

**-kappalord**


End file.
